Is It A Crime?
by Dk1993
Summary: Liz is pissed because of Red withholding the existence of his ex-wife Naomi. Now, she wants answers but the question is in what way will she get her answer as to why? [Lizzington] loosely inspired by is it a crime song by Sade.


**A/N: I'm the author of the Divine Case No #2 story. This one-shot was inspired by the song Is It a Crime by Sade. This one shot is to support the Lizzington shippers cause. This is my first one shot attempt so go easy on me on this one. **

**I dedicate this one shot to Hestia P and the rest of the Lizzington Shippers. I tip my hat towards all of you. **

**It takes place after the events of Season 2 Episode 1 Lord Baltimore. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Liz was pissed….way beyond pissed.<p>

This whole entire day had been just bad. The only good thing that happened today was the capture of Lord Baltimore.

She is pissed because Red never told her his wife was still alive and much less in witness protection program. She actually began to feel somewhat close to Red despite of him killing Sam. As Liz stops driving her car since she reached to her destination, she thought.

_Enough….I'm done being the push over pawn. Now, it's my time…Now I will get the answer of your ex-wife Red…You owe me. Tonight you will go to my hell…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>__**Meet me at Carlyle Suites Hotel at 9 pm…Room 502"**_

Red was highly suspicious when he read the message that Dembe brought to him in a card. His day has been nothing but hell. Naomi, his ex-wife has been kidnap by Berlin and every search effort has been going in vain thus far. The last thing he needs is a distraction but due to Dembe's insistence that it could be a new client for him to negotiate business with. He decided to take on the offer. At this point he needs new allies to help him win the war against Berlin.

Red came by the hotel and went in to the 5th floor and Dembe walked a little bit

"Raymond, I'm going to see if the men are covering all the areas clear"- Dembe says

"Sure, go ahead"- Red says

Dembe left and it was just Red walking to the room. He knocked and the door opened a little bit.

Red was getting highly suspicious by how the door opened. So he took out his gun that he kept hidden and pushed the door slowly and walked. But when he reaches close by the bedroom he sees something that derails him

"Lizzie?"

Liz was in the bed in red lingerie that didn't leave much to the imagination. She had Smokey eyes make up on, red lipstick and walking on black stilettos. They weren't as high heels but descent enough to walk around. There were candles all over the room and she was laying in the bed very sensually.

"You were expecting somebody else?"

Red was just shocked. Lizzie's beauty reflected by the moon light radiated throughout the room. He put his gun down and took his fedora , jacket and blazer off and put them aside. But, when he heard what Liz says, he was amused

"I sense you being mad at me, I'm guessing is for what I told you about Naomi"- Red says

"You damn right now sit in the chair over there"- Liz says as she points to the chair

Red just laughs

"Lizzie, jealousy doesn't suit you"- Red says

Liz out of nowhere went to Red's jaw and squeeze under the jaw while pressing upward

"Sit"- Liz says angrily

Red goes and sits on the chair as Liz ties him up

"I see the martial arts classes have been doing some good to you, Lizzie."- Red says

"The only person who will be asking the questions is me Red so shut the hell up"- Liz says

Red laughs again

"Lizzie, have you known me for being the silent type? I mean you know that just earlier today I was kidnapped by another agent for something that I wasn't responsible for. Yet even with her, I talked my way out of the situation. My point is that you aren't the first or the last who tried to kidnap and torture me…so give it your best shot"- Red says

"Oh I really wish you hadn't said that"- Liz says

Liz starts to sit on top of him and straddles him very slowly. She goes near Red's ear and whispers in a very sensual tone

"If you answer correctly, I'll let you do whatever you want to do with me….I know deep down inside, you want me red."- Liz says

"On the contrary sweetheart, I know you find me desirable as well. I see the way you look at me…When I talk, I slightly notice the way you look at my lips lizzie"- Red says

Liz put her hands on his neck again

"Do not derail me Red" Liz kisses Red's neck very slowly and ends up biting it hard. Red winces a little in pain "Why didn't you tell me about your ex-wife being alive Red"

"Lizzie"

"What's next the next lie Red? Did this agent who supposedly kidnapped you isn't in reality another lover of yours"

"If it was then you have nothing to be worry about? If I left them or no longer have anything to do with them, there's a reason for that don't you think lizzie?"

Liz just slapped him

"Stop lying to me"- Liz saying angrily as Red shook his head to feel less of the tingle

"Sweetheart I can assure you that you are going to regret doing that. "

"Why is that? Are you going to punish me?"

"Lizzie, you might think you are putting me in hell but the way I see it. This inspires me to take you to the climatic heaven…where a setting like this is the purest heaven where I want to be with you"

Liz just looked at him with a cold glare

"You are sick, why you have a wife roaming around, you would still fuck me here"

Red just looked at her and took a deep breath. In his deep voice he says

"She never loved me….She was full of herself, even more than me Lizzie. I know that is hard to believe but its true nevertheless. I always was there for her and she knew what she was getting herself into when she met me. My job was the thing that put food to the table despite of the things I've seen throughout my navy years. But that was just it; she never understood that my job was first until I defected. I asked her to be in witness protection, I did that to protect her. I always felt guilty for putting her through hell."

Liz began unbutton Red's vest and took of his tie and threw it somewhere in the room. She then went to his ear and began to whisper

"Is it a crime….Is it a crime, that I still want you and I want you to want me too?"

"I do want you…more than you ever know"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Lizzie, despite of me being who I am, if there is one thing you should know about me….the absolute fact is…I would never lie to you. I don't love Naomi…I love you"

Liz kissed him with such passion. Red was trying to untie himself in order to be freed. By being free he would be able to touch his Lizzie, the way she deserve to be loved and nurtured

"This may come, this may come as some surprise but I miss you… I could see through, all of your lies …But I still miss you"

"Lizzie, are you quoting the song from Sade?"

"That was the song I was listening to in the car...I don't even want to ask how would you know that"

Red laughed

"I went to a concert of hers years ago, she is a class of her own. My point is that you have good taste in music Lizzie"

Liz just laughed and just kissed him as she untied his arms. Red's arms started to touch Liz's back very slowly. Liz unbuttoned Red's shirt and unbuckle his belt and trousers. Then untied his feet

Red pulled her back for her to sit where she was. Liz straddled him slowly as Red would pull down the laces of the Red lingerie and he kissed her neck. Liz moaned. Red took off the bra and began to lick Liz's tits very slowly and took his tongue and licked and bit the nipple slowly.

"Yes mmm"

"You like that don't you?" Red says as he does it again to the other one as well

"Yes Raymond...I do"

Red smiled, the first time Lizzie said his full name in a sexual manner

"I love the way you make my name sound so heavenly…I should piss you off more often"

"Don't even try that Red believe me…"

"Sweetheart with the fight comes the make-up….this is my favorite part especially if it's with you"

Liz just kissed him and lowered Red's boxers and lead Red's member to enter her wetness. The union was just something that both desired….the union of the souls, the twin flame. Both of them moaned and Liz's started to straddle him as she moaned in ecstasy. Red had his hands in her hips and moved with her.

"Ohhh…keep fucking me like that"

"Mmm Lizzie"

Both of them moved in perfect correlation. They themselves only understood the movements…dancing a passionate crescendo. Nothing else mattered, not berlin, not Naomi, not the task force, not even tom. It was only them, exploring each other's bodies and in many ways their souls as they became one in that moment.

Liz hugged Red and proceeded to kiss his neck as she moved while Red began moving faster inside of her

"Ohm I'm coming…I'm coming Ray"

"Come for me lizzie…just come for me"

Soon Liz and Red moaned out each other's name. They both let go and let the climatic sensations over take them…their heartbeat was the only musical beat in the room. The room was still lit by candles; it had the atmosphere of torture…a sweet torture of sexual heaven.

"Mmm Lizzie, we got all night…let's take christen the bed shall we?"

Liz smiled darkly

And just like that. Red and Liz let their inhibitions go and let passion overtake them… No matter what happened tomorrow or the future, it didn't matter. That night was theirs…only theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this one shot. Any reviews are appreciated, good or bad. I must admit writing Dark Liz in this one shot was a joy for me. Despite the song is completely angst in a way but I just thought of twisting it around I suppose and make it more interesting. I guess its a dirty mind ability hahaha :). <strong>

**-Dk**


End file.
